The lost son
by demigodVixen
Summary: Lupa and Poseidon had a son in complete secrecy from the other Gods, the same night of his birth lupa lays her son down to sleep, little does she know he would soon be taken from her by fate.
1. Chapter 1

Lupa and Poseidon had a son in complete secrecy from the other Gods, the same night of his birth lupa lays her son down to sleep, little does she know he would soon be taken from her by fate.  
The boy grows up in the mortal world raised by a woman known as Sally Jackson. A single women who found him on her doorstep. She adopted him and named him Percy Jackson. She learns that Percy is different from other kids, and knows of his sometimes unexpected incidents.  
On the day of his 12 th birthday things began to change for Percy leading him in a world of mtyh or so he thought, will he learn of his true heritage before they kill him


	2. Chapter 2

Proluge

Lupa's pov

Poseidon and I had been seeing each other in secrecy for years. Which now lead to our first child. I was sitting in Poseidon's place resting. I had just delivered our child. One of his personal doctors was taking care of our child. They had rushed the baby to some IC part of Poseidon's place, because the child wasn't breathing. Leaving me and my lover Poseidon worrying over the child.

Poseidon kept reassuring me that our baby would be ok. But I had a feeling that something was going to happen. My feelings are never wrong.

"Poseidon I'm scared" I said. I knew something was wrong, but I didn't know what.

"My dear Lupa he'll be fine"

"Oh how do you know our child is a boy hmm .. I know you were in the other room when I delivered , and they rushed the baby out. " I questioned

He smiled his goofy smile that melted my heart. Something no other god has done. He was just about to open his mouth when the merdoctor came in holding a green blanket.

"You're son wasn't breathing , but we have fixed the problem. Would you like to see him?" The merman asked.

I nodded.

He handed over a green blanket.

I stared into the blanket. Inside was the most beautiful baby boy. He had just ooened his eyes to reveal the most dazzeling sea green eyes , he had a patch of black hair. And i noticed that he had one canine tooth on both sides of his mouth and the rest of his mouth had tiny normal baby teeth. I marveled at how beautiful he was , and he was 100% mine. I had carried him for 9 months, hiding the fact that I was pregnant from the other gods. I didn't want Zeus to find out about Poseidon and my affair. Since Poseidon wasn't supposed to have children. Our son was the first child born of two gods since Hephaestus. Which made him dangerous to the others.

We'd thought of names for our child but none of them seemed right now. Poseidon must have been thinking about it too.

" He's beautiful Lupa you did good."

"No, we did good . But I think the name Phillip won't fit him. " I said thinking of the reason behind the name . ( in Greek phil means Phillip means horse lover)

"No I think he has the look of a worrier in him, which I hope to Hades he never has to be." Poseidon muttered.

I smiled at the thought. He was a rare god. He cares for his children. One of the only reason why he had been the only man who I had gone to bed with. Thus bringing me my only child.

I stared at my little angle. Then it hit me .

"My little Angelo" I muttered

Poseidon smiled warmly.

"Yes he does look like a angle. "

That night we placed Angelo in his crib in his sea and wolf printed nursery room. I didn't want to leave him. I still had a feeling that something was wrong, but I was hungry. I hadn't ate anything since delivering him. I left him to sleep as I joined Poseidon to dinner.

3 old lady's pov

"My work is done" Clotho

"For the child tis arrived " Lachesis said looking at her sister

"He will face hardships no boy has known" Atropos said grimly

"But he will become more than he will know" Lachesis

"Yes but at a price" Clotho said sadly

"Come let us begin what hath been set in motion before it is to late " Atropos

With that the fates took the son of Lupa and Poseidon to meet his destiny.


	3. Chapter 3

Three old lady's pov

The fates took the baby from his crib. They didn't enjoy taking the child from his parents, but the fact that this boys fate had been in motion long before Poseidon and the Roman goddess Lupa actually fell for each other. Their pairing was quite strange actually. A roman in love with a greek. It had been written though to happen for many years, and now the child of their own actions, would have to be the first of his kind. Child of Greece and Rome, but the fates had to set the plan in motion . This child was to one day be the savior of the world he wouldn't know about, until the the right time.

They placed the baby on the porch of some mortal women's doorstep. She had just recently lost her husband and her first child in a plane crash. The fates had watched the women known as Sally Jackson. She was kind soul and thus the best option for the boy.

Clotho placed a bottle with green liquid in it and fed it to the baby.

"The life of a demigod not a god" Lachesis nodded approvingly at her sister.

"Tis the best way for him" Clotho replied.

""Ah and the only way . Look sisters the process has began" Atropos replied

They watched as the green liquid that the boy drank began to dull the godly glow of the boy, replacing it with the glow into the glow of a demigod.

" come sisters tis time. " Lachesis said turning to leave.

Atropos soon followed her sister.

Clotho stayed behind looking at the young hero who was now asleep.

" son of Lupa and Poseidon be safe and may you free us of the evil that is rising" with that Clotho left the youth unaware of the fate thrashed upon him, because of his birth.

Sally Jacksons pov

I just got out of my shower, when I heard the soft crying of a small child coming from the front porch. I had left my widows open before I took a shower. I walked to the sound of the cries. When I opened my door my eyes went wide. On my pourch rapped in a sea green blanket was a baby. I did the first thing that came to my mind. I picked up the baby and tried to sooth it.

When I finally got the baby to calm down .I saw that the baby was a boy, and he had the most beautiful sea green eyes that looked as if they reflected the oeacn. He also had to canine looking teeth on both sides of his mouth, but the rest of his mouth had perfectly normal looking baby teeth. He had a patch of jet black hair. All in all he was perfect.

This got me wondering who his parents were, and why he was left on my doorstep. I didn't have time to dwell on it. Though cause the child began to cry out in hunger. I grabbed my purse and the child ; and headed to the store.

Lupa pov

Poseidon and I walked back to Angelo's nursery to check up on him, but when we got in his room I knew he wasn't there. My wolf side knew that I couldn't find his sent in the crib.

Poseidon saw me freeze in place.

"Lupa dear whats wrong? " he asked fear in his voice.

I didn't answer I ran to my only son's crib. I I looked inside to find nothing. I let out a cry of anger, fear, and desperation. My son! My only child! Gone !

Poseidon ran to my side and saw that are son was gone.

The sea responded to his grief, and anger.

"I'll find our son if it kills me love ." Poseidon said.

That night I used the the magic necklaces he had gotten me to leave his home. I knew I would never be able to stay around my love for he would remind me of my lost son.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy pov

" Mommy! Mommy! Help!" I yell running from a perky red head who was chasing me. Around the jungle Jims.

Mom looked up from her novel she was writing, and out of all things she smiled.

"Mommy help!" I cried as the red headed demon girl tacked me to the ground ruffling my hair.

"Stop please I'm sorry ok I didn't mean to call you fat !" I said

The red head was known as Rachel Elizabeth Dare , and my Simi best friend as of two hours ago. She was really skinny but she complained that twinkles made people fat. And my stupid mouths ask "you used to be fat , or something eating twinkles? "

Thus ending my life by being tackled by a red haired demon girl.

"Oww owww Red! Mommy help! Please she twying to kell me !" I cried

"Ok Rachel I think that's enough let the poor boy up" said Reds dad.

Rachel groaned. I thanked god that I could breath again.

I got off the ground and shook off the sand that was in my blue shorts.

"Bye Pwcery see you arownd" she said mocking my speech problem.

I growled deep in my throat. Making a sound that caused her to jump back and look around in shock.

"P...Percy did yoy hear that?" Rachel stuttered

I looked down at the ground. I knew I had made that weird sound again, and I knew that if I told Rachel that I had done it. She would call me weird and never want to be my friend. So I did the safe thing.

"I heard something like a dog growl. " I said not knowing the half truth behind that statement.

She looked at me with those Normal green colored eyes.

"Percy Jackson I declare that you are my best friend! " Rachel said as if she was qeen of Rome.

Ok Rome? Why did that thought come to my head? What is Rome? I'm going to have to ask momma about that.

"Why" I said fighting to get my words out without my speech messing up.

She looked at me like I was some lost puppy dog.

"Because silly you made me feel better about being scared of the sound of a dog growling "

Mr. Dare called Rachel saying that they had to go.

"Bye Percy see you in preschool " she said giving me a kiss on my cheak.

I'm pretty sure that my face turned the color of my momma's red couch.

She laughed and left to meet her dad.

I wish I knew my dad.

I sighed.

"Aw looks like my little baby boy got himself a girlfriend" momma said smiling playfully.

"Momma whuts a girlfriend? " I said fighting yet again to try and speak without screwing up . Yet I faild horribly.

She shook her head .

"Nothing honey come on its time to go home. " momma said taking my hand and we walked to our little apartment.

Momma said she used to have a big home, but something told her that she should get a apartment. When I first asked why two months ago she simply said gut feeling. So now we live in a two bedroom apartment in Queens New York City subdivision.

As we walked by the little lake that was by the park. I kept hearing a few voices in my head saying things like. ..

"My lordship " "son of sea god is alive!" , and the weirdest one of all "your mother, and farther miss you child of sea and wild" .

Those voice had started up last night . Every time I past a dog or a fish tank I would hear things like this. I was scared to death that I might be going crazy. I watched this video on my mommas phone about some guy named Fred. Let me tell you that guy was crazy and I mean crazy. So I was afraid to tell my momma what had been hopping lately. I brushed it off like it was nothing.

Boy was I wrong...


	5. Chapter 5

Sally pov

"Percy honey get dressed we're going to be late for your friends birthday party! " i shouted at my 8 year old son.

" I'm not going! " he yelled in a growing manner from inside his room.

I flinched for a moment at the way his voice deepened into a growl . Then I remembered that it's not his fault that his voice changes .

Let me explain: you see when Percy was different from other people. When he was 4 I noticed that . He had been angry at his friend Rachel Elizabeth Dare over something. I then heard a rumbling dog like growl, and I noticed that the water in the puddle next to me started to come out of the puddle. I then looked at Percy and saw the shocked expression on his face. Then he looked down at the ground. At that point I saw that the water was back to normal. I then knew that Percy wasn't your normal child. Yet that didn't stop me from loving my adopted son . No in fact if anything it made me very protected of him. When he started school I was prepared for the first fight among the teachers that questioned my son's ability to speak correctly and that for that fact he should go to a special school . At a young age Percy had a terrible speech problem. He could not no matter how much he tried to get the words he was trying to get out come out in English that you could understand. He stuttered, mispronounced words, and got angry a lot from the testing. Which led to the occasional water acting up as if responding to his emotions. As he got older I knew that i would have to eventually I would have to tell him the truth. That he was adopted. And his powers might have been handed down to him somehow, or that no that couldn't be that.

I sighed and walked to his room.

Pushing open his bedroom door I scanned the room and saw Percy sitting in the corner in his computer desk chair. he was staring out at the direction of the lake the ran in the park. I smiled till I noticed that he had tears running down his face. The mother instincts kicked in and I walked over and sat next to him. He barley looked up at me .

"Percy honey what's wrong ?" i asked he looked at me with those bewitching sea green eyes that right now seemed to look like a shade of stormy gray green.

"Mom it happed again " he said

I paled knowing what he was talking about ."Did anyone see ?" i asked

He was quite for a couple of minutes causing me to tense up thinking of the worst possible outcome . yeah i know that's pessimistic of me , but i didn't want him to be taken away and be tested on because of something he was born with. After he contemplated on what to tell me he spoke up.

"No mom not that i know of " he said looking out the window.

I let out a breath i never knew i was holding .

**_" That's good maybe i wont have to tell him yet." _** I thought

"Mom how come i'm such a freak? " Percy asked.

"Percy Jackson you are not a freak! you are just speaicl " i said

"Why am i like this !" he growled

He saw my reaction and looked at the ground shaking his head.

"Mom i'm sorry " he said shakily

I rapped him in a hug . which he snuggled up against**_._**

**_" He always was a mommas boy "_**i though

Percy pov

"Why am i like this !" i growled not meaning to .

Just then i saw my moms reaction and looked at the ground shaking my head in disgust at myself.

"Mom i'm sorry " i said shakily

She rapped her hands around me , i snuggled into her .

**_" Yeah i am a mommas boy "_** I thought to myself

Mom straitens up , and i get ready for her to say something .

"Percy i have to tell you something , but i want you to go to Rachel's party first ok ?" she says and i know there is no arguing with her .

"Fine" i say defeated

Mom smiles at me and pats my head .

"MOM Don't mess with my hair !" i whine

Mom just chuckles .

"Percy get dressed we leave in five minutes " and with that she walks out of my rom.

I have a bad feeling about this party. I thought and got dressed .


	6. Chapter 6

Rachael pov

Where the heck is he! He promised that he'd be here! Gah that's what I get for believing that he was really my friend and not just another fake . I hated birthdays it was supposed to be the one time of year that you're parents acknowledge you and are happy that their "daughter" was alive.

No my parents weren't like that . They'd always thought that I should act like them a snobbery child who was spoiled because her parents had money.

Yeah her life sucked . Her dad came over to where she was sitting.

"Daughter why aren't you with your friends ?" He asked like he cared.

"He's not here that's why!" I shot back.

He knew who I was talking about , and even if he didn't show it I knew my "dad" didn't like Percy. Most people didn't . It's like they knew that Percy Jackson was different than the rest of us. Which is funny considering the fact that he is way to normal for people to treat him like that. He reminded me of well me. I knew that there was something different about him. I've known since the day I met him. But every time that I tried to get him to open up and just tjell me . He'd get tense and I noticed that his dazzling sea green eyes would look almost animal like.

My dad had a smile on his face at the thought of Percy Jackson not being here.

"Maybe it's for the bes-" he was cut off by me jumping out of my spot and rushed to Percy .

I know that I'm supposed to think that boys are gross after all im 8 now. But I think that I like Percy Jackson more than a best friend.

I ran past Nacy Bobfist (in my version she is obsessed with Percy but likes to make his life a living hades) , who glared at me. I seriously don't know why my parents invited her they knew that we didn't get along well with each other .

I ran into him knocking us both to the ground. I landed on him as we fell.

"Ow Red seriously !" He said . I noticed that he'd gotten better at speaking .

"Wow you said a big word without messing up"i joked

I was basically the only person who didn't tick him off when it comes to messing with him.

He pouted.

"So what took you so long water boy?" I asked using the nickname I gave him after I found out about his obsession with water , he had a thing for dogs to but I didn't have a name that would get on his nerves.

He looked away from me.

"Well ! " I said after he didn't answer my question.

"I hate birthday party's Rachel that and I know that everyone here thinks that I am just some kid that is different from the rest of you guys. Plus I hate being confined in large groups. " Percy said without messing up .

I looked at him. He didn't go to my school anymore, because of some incident with his supposedly anger problems. We hung out on the weekends as much as we possibly could. And I haven't seen him in two weeks .

"What! " Percy said looking at me funny.

"It's just that I am shocked that you spoke clearly that's all" I said smiling at him.

He shook his head. And flashed a smile showing his teeth. I gasped I noticed he had vampire looking teeth on his upper jaw and lower jaw. There's something that you should know about Percy. In all the years that I have known him he's never once smiled showing off his teeth . Now I know why I think. ..

He realized his mistake and turned to walk away. He didn't get far I grabbed him by the arm stopping him .

Percy pov

When I finally arrived to Rachel's birthday party I was tense. I can't explain it really it probably won't make sense to anyone but me, but I am always looking over my shoulder as if expecting something to jump out at me; and try to kill me without hesitation. That's why I really don't like party's or huge groups of people. The feeling only gets worse in gatherings like these.

After Rachel's attack hugs caused us to fall to the ground making my become a human pillow for her. She asked me why I was late .

I had looked away from her. But I knew that I wasn't going to be able to deny her an answer. I mean she's my only friend .

"I hate birthday party's Rachel that and I know that everyone here thinks that I am just some kid that is different from the rest of you guys. Plus I hate being confined in large groups. " i said without messing up .

She looked at me funny.

Yeah I've gotten better at speaking .

"What! " I asked looking at her shocked face.

"It's just that I am shocked that you spoke clearly that's all" Rachel said smiling at me

I shook my head at her i then flashed a smile showing my teeth absent mindly .

After all this time being friends with Rachel you'd think that I would have had the courage to tell her my screats . Nah I'm not know for being so open like that. I guess I blame it on my "daddy issue's" . But now by her shocked expression on her face I knew that she'd think me a freak like I am. I turned to leave before I could get a chance to leave I felt a hand grabbing , y arm.

"Look at me " she said

I shook my head.

" Percy Jackson look at me! " she said causing the people who were around us to look in oir direction.

I looked at her not that she gave me a freaking choice in the matter. Out of the connor of my eye I saw Nacy walking in our direction.

"Percy can you come with me?" Shevsaid more than asked , while dragging me with her to their family stables.

Great just great now I have to here those voices of their horses talk in my head, and it's hard not to answer them when I am around people! I thought to myself.

Rachel stopped once we were outside her horse Maxwell stable, she looked at me with those green eyes . She seemed to be contemplating on what she wanted to say. I knew what she was going to say so I beat her to the punch.

"So you want me to stay away from you now?" I said expecting her to nod and tell me to get out.

Yeah I'm a pessimist so what.

"Percy why would you think I would want you to leave? I don't care if you are a vampire wannabe -" I stopped her there.

"I'm not a vampire wannabe Red "

She looked at me and laughed. I got mad which isn't very good considering the fact that of what could happen if others saw and I went full on wolf. Yes you heard me right I said wolf. I found out the day I turned 6 my anger has 3 stages . Stage 1: I growl, stage 2: my strength increase , and stage 3: I kind of turn into a black wolf with silver paws and with sea green markings down my face. All in all besides the fact that I could control water in that from as well ...I was 100% all natural freak.

She fanliy stopped laughing. I was having trouble keeping the other side of myself together. I knew that with one wrong move and I would turn into my wolf self. I could just see it now. She'd call me a freak and never talk to me ever again, or she'd be really scared of me and avoid me forever.

"Percy I won't judge you because of your intres-" I cut her off

"THEIR NOT FAKE RED ! " I said my body trimbling.

I knew I had to leave soon I was clise to my breaking point.

"Wha wha do you mean their not fake Percy? " she asked

I was about to answer when I heard a noise that sounded like huge bat flapping.

I jumped right in front of Rachel. My instincts told me that this noise meant trouble.

"Rachel stay behind me !" I said

"Percy let's get out of here like no-" she never got to finish her sentence because just then a women with bat wings and shriveled up skin came at us.

Rachel screamed . I lost control of my other side at the sound of her screaming. No one hurts my friends.

My body flashed into a black wolf with silver paws . I stood in front of Rachel and bared my canines at the beast . The monster stopped confused which gave me the opportunity to attack her. I slashed at the monsters only to hit air.

"You need to do better than that little demigod" it taunted

I growled.

"What do you want! " I growled mentally I knew that if I tried to speak it would sound like a bark.

The monster came at me again . I had enough of it so I focused on the water and felt that familiar tugging sensations and I knew the water was responding to my call.

"Die honey" the hag with wings said as the water busted out of the nearby water pips in the stables. This momentarily stunned her and I ran and jumped on it sinking my teeth in the monsters neck. It screamed then turned into dust. I collapsed at the amount of power I haf used. I didn't realize that I had changed back to my normal self until I felt arms pull my head into someone's lap.

Rachel's pov

One minute I was making fun of him, and the next thing I knew there was some sort of bat women trying to kill us. Okay him. I was scared which is not normally my style. I mean I never got scared like that. But what freaked me out was the fact that the boy I've known since my sandbox days was now a beautiful black wolf with silver paws, and sea green markings on his wolf face. All in all I should have run from him , but something told me not to. So I stayed behind him.

I watched as he battled that thing . I then noticed that the water pips began to act up and I had enough time to duck as water shot at the monster. It seemed to stun the monster and I saw Percy lunge teeth bared at the beast . The next thing I saw was the monster turn to dust, Percy fall to the ground.

I ran over to him. He looked drained and tired. I pulled his now human self head in my lap. I cried which is something I never do. I knew he was different than other people, but now I knew the truth. Any normal person would have run away afraid of him, but I knew that would be a mistake. This boy was my best friend and he'd saved my life. I knew that Percy would be okay , but I needed to get a hold of his mother I had a feeling she would know what to do .

I dragged him into my mother's now empty horse stall. I prayed he'd be fine till I got his mother here. I looked once more at his now sleeping figure. And then took off.

Percy pov

I was dreaming I knew that much. But it didn't make any sense of what I was seeing even for a dream...


	7. Chapter 7

Percy pov

I was dreaming I knew that much. But it didn't make any sense of what I was seeing even for a dream...

In front of me was a women with silver shoulder length hair. She was dressed in roman female battle armor. She was standing in front of a bridge that had a long ago inscription lost in time that I could actually read .

"San Francisco amissa anima, quæ solis ibicibus"

Or translation : The San Francisco losing the Soul, of the wild.

I knew that it was written in Latin. But that wasn't what shocked me . What got to me was the way the women moved. She moved with such grace and power , that she reminded me of a animal.

She was within hearing distance of me . I heard her cries of desperation.

"Son come back to the wild my little one "

For a brief nano second I felt like I heard that voice before.

"Mam'ma " I said for some reason .

The women's head turned in my direction . I saw her face it was the most inhumanity beautiful thing I have ever saw, and her eyes made her look deadly yet powerful.

"Son ! Son where are you I sense you ! Come home my child please !" She cried

I was just about to say something , when I felt water being dumped on me and I jolted awake.

I looked up at at who had dumped water in me and my first thought was ...

Crap I'm dead!

Because in front of me was a very scary looking, ,,,


	8. Chapter 8

( Warning this will be short )

Percy pov

I woke up to see a very scary sight of Nacy Bobfits .

She was this bully who I used to go to school with . For some reason the girl had some sort of obsession with me. She scared the crap out of me.

For some reason . This girl reminded me of that freaky doll. Off that movie. ..what's the name again. Oh yeah that's right ...'Chunky" , yet she had the creepy vibe to go along with the look as well.

I used to call her 'Chucky's bride' behind her back. But right now. I knew throwing up that name at her. With no witnessed around. Well the odds just won't be in my favor. Let's leave it at that shall we.

No ?

Well to bad . I'm completely wiped out.

So sue me, no wait sue "The Bride of Chunky " !

Anyways , for some ungodly reason . Nancy 'del Chucky' Bobfits was hovering over me with a sly smile on that horrid girl/demon/doll face.

"Well , well , Jackson. It seems to me that I no your secret honey"

My only thought at the moment was. ..."I'm hungry"

Then her words hit me. I paled .

"I have no clue what your talking about ?" I stuttered

The creep of a girl smiled at me. Her red/brown hair swaying with the movement of her laughter.

"Oh honey tell that to the freak show" she said maliciously.


	9. Chapter 9

Rachel pov

I had gotten a hold of Percy's mother. I told her that she really needed to Percy to come and pick up Percy.

"What happened? Is he okay? " Percy's mom asked in a concern tone.

Man why can't my flipping parents sound this concerned for me , once in a while!

"Um... let's just say that we got attacked by something , and Percy showed his 'wild side' and killed the thing" I said hopping to god that she would get what I meant.

On the other line I heard her sigh.

I'll be there in 10 minutes" she said .

"Ok "

"Oh Rachel make sure that no one else knows about this." Percy's mother pleaded.

Dange again why can't I have a great mom like Percy!

"I will bye" I said and hung up.

I made my way to the stables , when I heard the tail end of two people talking.

"Well , well , Jackson. It seems to me that I no your secret honey"

My only thought at the moment was , shit that's chuckys bride. ., aka. Nancy

Then her words hit me. I paled .

"I have no clue what your talking about ?" Percy stuttered

How did the creep find out !

"Oh honey tell that to the freak show" she said maliciously.

She made her way over to my best friend. She looked like a good example of a insane clown ans that is just freaking creepy. (A/N I'm scared of clowns they are just creepy! )

"Oh no you don't ! You leave him alone you freak of nature! " I yelled at Navy

She gave me a creepy smile.

"Aww looks like the prissy like the freak!" Said Nancy as she grabbed Percy by the collar of his shirt.

Now I knew him long enough to know that he could have easily gotten out of Nancy's grip, but it dawned on me that after that insadent he was too drained to get away.

"Aww and to think that I thought you were cute Honey" said Nancy

Percy visibly shuddered at the thought of Nancy liking him.

While I forced myself not to throw up at the thought.

"Now lil freak you are coming with me" she said.

Over my dead body. I thought

I pulled out my hairbrush from my back pocket and without much thought . I threw it at Nancy . Now I was aiming for her head , but I got her in the eye.

She howled in pain.

While I helped Percy up .

He looked a mix between relived, and scared of me.

"What?" I asked him

"Remind me never to piss you off" he said as we made our way to his mother's car.


	10. Chapter 10

"Do not judge the bereaved mother.

She comes in many forms.

She is breathing, but she is dying.

She may look young, but inside she has become ancient.

She smiles, but her heart sobs.

She walks, she talks, she cooks, she cleans, she works, she IS, but she is not, all at once.

She is here, but part of her is elsewhere for eternity."

- Author unknown

Lupa pov

My heart cries out in pain, my love to swear off men is increased by the fact of my empty heart. My soul feels like it is split in two . yet the feeling of course it's a constant reminder of what has become of me.

Its been 2 years since I've had a remotely reliable vision of my lost one. 2 years that added on to his age . All in all its been 10 dreadful years since I've layed eyes on my child.

However, I am Lupa mother of Rome. This is and shall be deemed my life until the end .

So here I am . Doing my sole purpose in life as it would be. training and pushing my students to be great , honorable heroes of New Rome.

Right now though I was in the midst of the traditional recruitment protacall.

You see for myself to allow a new Roman Demigod to pledge him/herself to the legion of New Rome .The said demigod must pass the initiative . The must show the following: Bravery, honor, no weakness , and above all they must prove that they are a true Roman.

Failure to perform that well they are banished , from the legion of New Rome .

"Proctor Jason Grace fall in " I ordered the co leader of the whole Legion of New Rome .

"yes my lady Lupa " said the young son of Jupiter

In a odd way the Son of Jupiter reminded me of my child . However I am Goddess of wolves and mother of Rome , so no matter how much I miss my son; and no matter how hard it is to live with the pain of loss, or the fact that the only Son of Jupiter reminds me of my child. I will not show weakness, or favoritism . For that is the Roman way.

"Jason take this new demigod to the intuitive room , and from there you know the rest . I want you to take the daughter of Ballome with you ." I said in my strick voice that would make a Greek tremble in fear of the athourirty .

"right away my lady. " Jason respectably saluted .

As he left to preform his duty. I began to fall in to my daily duties. All the while I wondered if "he" was still alive.

For it is the suffering flesh, it is suffering, it is death, that lovers perpetuate upon the earth. Love is at once the brother, son, and father of death, which is its sister, mother, and daughter. And thus it is that in the depth of love there is a depth

Miguel De Unamuno quotes

Poseidon pov

In all my eternal life I haven't felt like I was a faluiler to my family, or any of the children I have sired over the years. However, since my love Lupa and I lost our son all those years ago . I have kept the oath of not having anymore kids-even though I already did break it.

Today though I was suffering from Zeus seasonal meetings here on Olympus.

"Apollo, artemis ! Stop your squabbling !" snapped my hot headed brother Zeus.

"yes Father '' the twins said grudgingly .

" ok on to business I have news from the Fates" Zeus said getting the entire attention of the Olympian council.

My only concern at the moment was. .."this cannot be good"

Of course the first one of us to get over the shock was olé Brid brain herself.

"well what did they say? " Athena asked bluntly

"Curiosity killed thr owl you know that right ?" I said to Athena

Her gray eyes bore into mine , all the time glaring at me.

" Umhmmm! may we be civil for once . I need to get back to my Hunters" said Artemis .

"I agree with Arty ! I have a date with this lovely brown eyed beauty tonight " said Apollo .

"Boy no one cares about your love life! " shouted Artemis at her brother.

" Silence! " roared Zeus

The thrown room went quite.

" As I was saying before the interruptions began. The fates have a message to bring us . The will be here shortly ." he said as a flash of black/gold light appeared.

"greetings Lady Fates" I said

They looked at me with a mixture of pity on their faces.

uh oh

"We have come to bear news that will be vitally important to the survival of Olympus . " said CLOTHO

" The son of the lost , shall reach the age of 16 against all Odds, he will see the world in eternal sleep , cursed love of the blade, the heroes soul shall reap, in his hands the world will fall, or rise above in good for all" CLOTHO, ATROPOS, LACHESIs said in a eerie sync voice .

" you have been warned " said the fates as they dissapered

To say that everyone was shaking was a understatement, but one thing was for sure. ...

My son was alive and possibly the child of phoyice.


	11. Chapter 11

**Man hath loved and lost more than life ITSELF. Lust and hate follow in Man's wake. Yet life goes on.**

Unknown Pov ...Somewhere in the forest of the outskirts of New York

A girl around 12 years of age with bright hair, who was sporting a Fall Out boys T-shirt and jeans , she had the looks of a Greek gypsy who has been on the run for a while with her best friend who she secretly had a crush on for the past 9 years of her life. Were currently running for their lives in the outskirts of what they assumed to be the New York forest. She knew their chances of outrunning this thing that looked like a giant guy with one eye, and a horrible smell that reeked of leftover baby diapers mixed with the smell of GYM socks that had been left in a locker for 12 months without being washed. The thing had decided that her and her best friend would be a good lunch item.

"H…How l...Long h…have we been running?" I panted as I looked at the night sky that was littered with the wonders sights of a clear sky that was littered with bright constellations of sorts.

Her friend looked at her with a grim looking smile. His face had long ago lost its childish features and with that was replaced with a fiercer looking appearance one that was most of the time thought as wild yet untamable like the Sea and his hair was always in a mess. His green eyes seemed to gleam brighter under the moon light. Yet his wild animal like features made him look in ways…hot.

"**Red I need to change it might be the only way "He** said looking in the forest a bit scared.

"Don't those stupid girls will want to kill you again?"

"Gah do you think I care about that!" he shouted

"I do"

"Red I…I need you to be safe. And if I shift maybe I can buy you some time before I die." He said whispering the last part.

Red shouted at him.

"You listening to me Perseus Jackson! And you listen well! We are going to make it out alive together! We will not split up. Remember the promise we made Do You?" Red shouted at the boy.

He cooked his head at her to her it made him look more wolfish then, yet to her it made him look hotter, yeah she was had fallen for the green eyes boy with his messy hair, and his wild side. However she knew he was clueless to this fact. So until he figured out that he had her heart she would remain silent.

"Yeah Red I remember "He said looking at the ground as a tear fell from his eyes.

She was just about to try and add some sort of comfort to his pain; however the roar in the distance told her that now wasn't the time to get all sentimental. No that would have to wait till they got to a safer place.

Red was just about to tell Percy to run, but instead she never got the chance. Just as she had dreamt about for the past 3 weeks it happened.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a giant meaty red hand coming to grab her. She knew then and there she was dead .In that moment she also came to the realization that in the end she'd never get to tell him of her true feelings of the way she felt for him, since the day they had met. The day he had walked into her life, the day all those years ago he changed her life for the better. She'd seen it coming after all that her life was going to end. Seven more so, she had known that her dreams where not just those of mortal ways; yet they were that of ancient ways. Red wasn't sure how she knew that. But she knew it to be the truth.

With one heart filled look at her love she could never have. She summoned all that raw emotion she could muster, which wasn't hard for her considering the guy next to her was like her other half.

He saw the look in her eyes as the monster grabbed her shaking her in a forceful motion that was giving her whiplash at the moment.

"I love you" Red mouthed to him, as she felt her neck snap with the monsters forceful thrust of his gigantic hand.

In the boys rage he lost complete controller of his wild side and shifted.

His body trembled with such force from his other side. But the after effects of this change were what one would call maddening, but in a blissful way to him. His body was covered in slick black fur with green paws and green marks on his face along with spots of silver that had appeared more dormant over the years on his back. His sea green eyes now held silver mixed in with it. Along with that of pure rage of his friend and secret crush. His large canines that took a lot of effort to conceal when he was with his …no don't think like that concentrate on the monster that deserved to die.

He snarled at the monster that held one eye and was about to die.

_"I hate killing other creatures but you deserve every ounce of pain I shall inflict upon you! " _ Percy thought as he lunged at the Cyclopes using both his wolf and his water powers to his advantage to end this monsters life.

_Hidden in the shadows….._

A silver eyed goddess watched in awe as she focused on the scene that had befouled before her. Just few seconds ago she had been ready to aim her bow and end the werewolf s life. But what stopped her was his display of power. Not only did he have his wolf abilities which were all she had assumed he had. But he displayed the power of the God of the Sea.

Her fellow huntress and second in command looked at her mistress in a questioning look.

Artemis looked on at the battle going on now. However it wasn't long till the lone wolf had made the fatal jab at the Cyclopes throat and it exploded into dust. But that want what shocked her though. As soon as he killed the monster the maiden that it had held in its grasp began to fall to the ground. Artemis knew she had been human and that the poor girl was dead, so the werewolf boy shouldn't have cared about it. Most monsters didn't.

Yet, he did. He ran in a speed that was fast yet graceful, almost godlike if you asked her.

He caught the girl on his back. He carefully settled her down on the ground and nuzzled her shoulder whining as he did. When the girl didn't move an ear splitting howl could be heard. The moon goddess heart nearly broke as she could understand for what he was thinking and saying.

Percy's pov

_"Rachel Elizabeth Dare you can't die on me! Dammit Red I love you! You are my best friend and you freaking promised! No matter what we'd be best friends and protect each other! Even we found out I was a dam demigod mutant you stood by me, so red you can't die on me you hear me!" _ I howled at the moon.

I had known she was dead. But I the wolf within me refused to believe it!

_I'm alone again. _ I thought

**"****_No I have to find her! I can't let my Red's death be for nothing!" _** The wolf in me said.

So after changing back into my human self I picked her up bridle style. Tears running down my face I gently kissed her freckled cheek. And after two hours of slowly making her a shroud in honor of her life as a wonderful friend as well as my personal "Red headed Oracle "as I used to call her.

_"Paint the world with your art Red I am sorry I wasn't fast enough" _ I silently whispered as I ran into the night unaware of the company I would soon have.


	12. Chapter 12

**Love is like breathing, sooner or later it will stop" –Vixen/Amanda Nicole personal quote**

Percy pov (recap)

"Paint the world with your art Red I am sorry I wasn't fast enough" I silently whispered as I ran into the night unaware of the company I would soon have.

Percy Pov (now)

It's been a good nine hours since I lost her and started running again, in search of someone who I had yet to find. Someone who I had a feeling had been waiting for me. My family maybe? Sister? Brother? All I know was ever since Sally Jackson had gone missing 1 year ago I had had the tugging sensation that yearned to be let free, and search for something that was calling to my other side. I wasn't sure why. However this time I was with ought to company and companion to journey with me on my personal quest. I finally after running as much as my wolf legs would take me, hey human legs are just fine, but for running long distances and all I preferred used my wild side.

The sky had started to brighten, sure signs that dawn was fast approaching. I knew that I should rest soon. My body was exhausted and my legs hurt from continuous running.

_"I need to rest" I thought to myself._

**However the wolf in me complained.**

**_"Rest latter we're almost there!"_**

_"NO!" _ I said forcefully to the animal in me.

I turned back into my twelve year old human boy self. However as soon as I did I felt extremely wiped of energy. Looking hastily I searched for the closet shelter to take a nap. It was then that I saw it, just over the hill next to a pine tree was a cluster of cabins and a big house. With the last reaming strength I made my way to it.

The feeling I've had all this time, that tugging sensation doubled within me with each step I made. I wasn't sure if I was going to make it, but once I climbed the hill and made my way to the big house I knew that had reached my goal….

Home.

I knocked on the door, thinking of nothing but sleep. The door opened to reveal a tall looking man, with a scruffy beard and brown hair, he faintly smelled of coffee, but I couldn't focuses much after that thought. He looked like he was about to ask me something, however I pasted out just as the guy caught me.

My last thought was...

I am home


	13. Chapter 13

**_"What was lost will be found, the life that was taken hath been found. He was never alone yet never apart, from those he hath loved, and those he hath lost." _**_–Vixen1994/ Amanda Nicole quote_

**Chiron pov**

The day had started out as any other typical day at Camp Half-blood would normally start off as, and since my life consisted of training young demigod heroes to be the best warriors and fighters they could be, along with helping they boost their chance of survival. I had come to the conclusion long ago that crazy and unexpected was the new norm.

I had been making a pot of tea, yes for those who are judgmental about guys making tea, well the stereotyped subject of guys drinking tea-well that doesn't really apply to me, as I am a center—half-man and half- horse. But that is beside the point, as I was working on pouring a glass of now freshly made tea I heard a _tap, knock, knock! _ On the big house's front door, which confused me since the only person I could think of who would ever come to the big house and knock on instead of barge in would be Grover underwood – a sayder, and Thalia grace (but that was only on a good day), along with Annabeth (when she wasn't sneaking in with her Yankees baseball cap).

I trotted over to the door suspecting one of them to be at the door, but who I found shocked me. Standing or leaning in the doorway was a boy; he looked to be around the age of twelve. His appearance looked like that of a homeless child, or that of a street kid. He had startling sea green eyes. I shuddered at this, since his eye color was only seen on those of Poseidon's offspring, and it has been 50 years since anyone has seen eyes like his; so I was worried that this assumption would turn out to be correct. He also had wolf like messy black hair? All in all this boys appearance sent warning bells ringing within me.

I was just about to ask him who he was, when his eyes rolled in the back of his head, and he passed out. I grabbed him just as he fell. Thinking that the infirmary might not be the best place to put him until he woke up, I placed him in the spare room in the big house. Laying the youth down If possible once his head hit the pillow, the youth seemed to fall into a deeper sleep. He had been so into trying to figure out this young one that he hadn't heard MR.D walk in.

"Dear me Chiron who is this young brat?" asked none other than Dionysus himself.

"That is the question I have been trying to unravel since he showed up." I muttered, however Dionysus heard me anyway.

"What the boy doesn't speak? " he asked annoyed , but then again when it came to Half-bloods he was always annoyed.

"Ah no. it appears the youth had been running from something and by my guesses he also got into a brawl with a monster some were along the way. Other than that I have no clue who he is, or where he came from." I said puzzled.

Dionysus slowly walked to the edge of the bed to get a closer look at the boy. But as soon as he leaned over to get a good look, I noticed his facial features took on a look of shock, yet anger for some reason.

"This isn't a half-blood!" he snarled

"Really Dionysus do tell them what he is, you know good and well monsters can't enter the boundary line anymore, since …" I let the rest hang in the air.

Dionysus just glared at the boy. But slowly turned to my direction all emotions drained from his face.

"He's a monster, or I am getting way to sober to tell the difference. "He said.

I merely sighed. "Don't harm him Dionysus I think we should find out more before we pass judgment. In any case find out what he is, and if he proves to be a monster-_which I highly doubt then_ we must find out how he broke thought the boundary line. "I said walking out of the room.

I heard the god of wine sigh loudly behind me. Yes today started out like any other day at camp half-blood, just with a bigger surprise then I had anticipated.


	14. Chapter 14

**"In dreams we are free to be anything our hearts desire, therefore we are free to discover thy inner self, if only to dream, if only to dream..."**- vixen1994/ Amanda Nicole

Poseidon's pov

The life of an immortal or god is never easy as is it glamorous as mortal people may think. Granted I had born a god in addition to the fact that I plus have lived for many years this thought hasn't crossed my mind in all the centuries I have ruled over the ocean. It had once I heard the fates release that prophecy about my son. Even if I haven't found him yet, nor any proof that he is still alive; I know he is alive and that his fate was told to us.

I had tried to get a hold of my old love but she hasn't spoken to me ever since that day. So as a result ever since the Fates cursed visit I have been in a sour mood as well has my domain, which had reflected of my unstable emotions.

I had been making my into my undersea throne room to see Triton my son from my old wife, Amphitrite who had faded long ago. He was to be my successor if ever I was to fade unless, or if I was to ever found my Angelo (aka Percy they have no idea that's his name), Triton knew about his new brother since I never kept secrets from my children, and the shock was sense he knew that Lupa was a roman goddess and I being a god, his lost brother would also be a godly child he wasn't mad at all. I figured he hated demigod brothers for some reason. So once he found out that his new brother was missing he had searched high and low for him, but he too never found him.

As soon as I walked into the throne room, I noticed that triton was sitting on his chair. He looked concerned about something, this instantly got my attention.

"What's wrong my son?"

Triton looked up at me with his murky green eyes he inherited from his mother.

"Chiron iris messaged me; he said he needed you to come to camp, something about a situation that involved you to come as soon as possible." He said looking down at the ground once more.

I walked over to my oldest son. Kneeling down I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What is bothering you my son?" I asked him

He was quite for a while. Then he sighed loudly in frustration.

"Father I think I may have a link on where my brother is, however as of now I am not so sure anymore" he said clearly confusing me along the way.

"What do you mean you're not so sure?" I asked raising my eyebrows in confusion.

"I'll tell you latter, Chiron needs you right now at camp." He said and swam off out of the throne room.

_I worry about you my son; I cannot lose you as well. _ I thought as I flashed myself to Camp half-Blood.

**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;time skip…..time skip…..time skip…..time skip….**

Percy pov (dream sequences)

I found myself in places like structure you would find in those fairy tale novels. Only this one seemed to be underwater somehow. It was then that I knew must be dreaming, since only my conciseness could dream up something this crazy. However it seemed to be faintly familiar somehow.

**_"Must be from a movie Sally used to watch with me when I was a kid"_** I mused to myself, then I cringed…Sally Jackson the women who had found me and gave me her last name as well my first, the women that had kept me safe, the one person besides my Red who had stuck with me; when I began to show signs of being a mutant/ demigod, both women gone from my life.

**_"Stop thinking like that!"_** I yelled at myself.

Just then I heard a wailing sound coming from the room to my far left. I walked towards it on pure instinct. My sense seemed to feel a sense of familiarity, as I got nearer to the room. As soon as I got in I saw her. It was the women who long ago had found her way into my dream starting the tugging sensation that I had never acted on, until lost Sally Jackson. Inching closer out of curiosity I made my way to her. Once I caught a glance at her eyes I knew somehow who this person was, even if I never met her before.

"Momma?" I whispered. However unlike before she didn't respond to my voice, yet instead looked in the direction of the doorway.

There in the doorway stood a man that radiated a powerful aura, all the while he had a sense of love around him. I looked at his face, and saw an older version of his self except that the man's hair looked curlier and less messy, as to mine was like my fur when I shifted, messy/ wolf- like, all around untamable.

He looked at the women a smile evident on his face. "Poseidon I'm scared" the women said.

"My dear Lupa he'll be fine" said the man.

"Oh how do you know our child is a boy hmm ... I know you were in the other room when I delivered, and they rushed the baby out." She questioned.

The man smiled his goofy smile that seemed to melted the her heart He was just about to open his mouth when a man/ fish hybrid wearing a doctors coat came in holding a green blanket.

"You're son wasn't breathing, but we have fixed the problem. Would you like to see him?" The man/ fish hybrid asked.

Somehow I knew that he was talking about me.

Lupa nodded.

I smiled, she loved me? Then why let me go? I thought as I watched the scene unfold in front of me.

He handed over a green blanket.

I stared into the blanket. Inside was the most beautiful baby boy. He had just opened his eyes to reveal the most dazzling sea green eyes.

My eye! This kid was me!

He had a patch of black hair. And I noticed that he had one canine tooth on both sides of his mouth and the rest of his mouth had tiny normal baby teeth. Yup after seeing that I was sure that these two people were my mum and dad.

"He's beautiful Lupa you did well." My father said.

"No, we did well. But I think the name Phillip won't fit him. "My mum said.

"No I think he has the look of a worrier in him, which I hope to Hades he never has to be." My father muttered.

Just then the dream ended. I faintly heard two voices in the room, none of them I recognized.

Poseidon's pov

As soon as I got to the camp I made my way to the big house, while giving the smallest glance at my empty cabin for my "never" demigods to stay. I saw my Brother Zeus's daughter fighting the Athena spawn. I didn't hate her children just her and her know it all self.

As soon as I got in the house I saw the age old teacher known as Chiron staring down a child by the looks of it.

"You called old friend?" I asked him.

He turned around giving me the smallest of smiles, yet this one looked pained.

"Yes my lord" he said

"Well old friend what is it" I said looking in the direction of the child, who seemed to be moving in his sleep, almost like a dog would.

"Chiron who is that?" I asked pointing at the child; I still hadn't gotten a good look at it, since well Chiron's back end seemed to be blocking my view.

"I was hoping you could tell me Lord he showed up here out of the blue." Chiron said moving out of the way.

I looked at the sleeping figure of a boy, with the exact same looks I had, however I didn't get to see his eyes, but I didn't have to I had a feeling this boy was one of mine. But it didn't make sense, if he was mine he would be a god, since the last child I ever sired was with the roman goddess Lupa.

"He looks like you Poseidon" said Chiron.

"That he does "I said a tear starting to fall. Just then I noticed the boy's posture start to stir. O heard a low growl as if a warning comes from somewhere, causing me to look at my old friend in alarm.

"Did you hear that? " I asked

He nodded.

"It sounded like a small hell hound." I said

"Lord I don't this-"Chiron tried to start but he was interrupted.

"Do I know you?" asked a voice that sounded like my Lupa's , which caused me to turn around only to find the boy looking at me in a wolf like manor, his head cocked to one side, while his sea green…wait sea green eyes? No he couldn't be my lost one? He didn't have the godly aura on him, only the scent of a tainted demigod

I looked at the boy again. I had been so caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't heard Chiron calling my name until I saw an arrow buzz by hitting the boy in the shoulder.

For some reason I got mad, as I recognized that arrow as one of Artemis's most used kind.

However I never got to act on my anger as I noticed the water that was on the table being to fly out of the nearby cup that had been on the coffee table, and launch itself at a very angry goddess of the hunt. I stared at the boy, and in that instant I knew he was my lost one…


	15. Chapter 15

** "I guess I'm pretty much of a lone wolf. I don't say I don't like people at all, but, to tell you the truth, I only like it then if I have a chance to look deep into their hearts and their minds."**  
**-Bela Lugosi **

**Artemis pov **;_** Before camp Halfblood**_

After witnessing the boy I was sure was a werewolf disappear I had been wondering weather or not if I should have my hunters follow him. However before I could debate much more a bright light indicating the presence's of another gods entrance.

"Why are my eyes deceiving me? or is my dear little sister going soft for a monster? and a boy one at that?" said the annoying voice of my dear little brother Apollo.

Silver eyes bored into golden ones.

"Dear me Apollo could you get over yourself!" I snapped, yet I could feel my cheeks rush with blood giving off a sure sigh of a blush, at the thought of oh never-mind...

Apollo chuckled at my discomfort.

"Ah Arty you where always easy to rile up." He chuckled.

"Don't call my Arty little brother" i smirked at his furrowing face.

"Your no fun" Apollo mumbled.

"And your no saint so why are you here instead of wooing some poor maiden."i asked.

Apollo smiled cheekily at me.

"Now Artemis, a maiden that falls for my awesomeness's is not so poor" he said earning him one of my famous backhanded smacks.

"Must you insist on hitting on every male in sight!" sighed Apollo dramatically.

"Only when it seems fit" I said smirking, yet feeling a bit bad for hurting my little brother even if he was a male.

Apollo mumbled some unclean words, then looked at me in a seriously manor.

"father told me to tell you to find that thing you were hunting and kill it. he fears it will be part of the phocercy that was told , however i am not sure, so if you can refrain from obliging to father and you don't mind doing e a favor , don't kill the monster , yet instead make sure he is um, caged if necessary so i can figure it out." Apollo said looking more serious than i had ever seen him before.

I would have protested , yet unfortunately before I could protest against this he disappeared in a flash of bright blinding light.

I knew that as of now I had no way out of this. After all i did owe my brother a favor , that and i had a feeling this werewolf was more than i had originally thought him to be.

**...TIME SKIP CAMP HALFBLOOD...TIME SKIP CAMP HALFBLOOD...CAMPHALFBLODD...**

As soon as my dear brother left I had assumed my chase after the young monster boy. tailing the boy had been hard, which irked me a bit, since nothing has been able to out run , or lose me very often. 

By the time i had tracked down the boy, I noted with suspension that he was right next to the protective borders of that of Camp HalfBlood.

_What are you doing young monster ? There is no way in Hades undergarments that you will make it past the boundary" _ I thought, yet however to my disbelief the youngwearwolf or what i thought had been a young werewolf walked or stumbled right on threw the protective border.

It took my a few seconds to get over my shock , which after I gathered my sense and followed my pray.

Making my way after my pray i walked into the big house. As soon as my eyes landed on the boy , i shout an arrow at the young one's shoulder and watched it make contact with his skin. Smiling in a sadistic way to most i mentally cheered myself, now too... I noticed the water that was on the table being to fly out of the nearby cup that had been on the coffee table a little too late , as it launch itself at me. I stared at the boy, and in that instant I knew he was different, not a monster , yet not a demigod of normal circumstances.

My silver eyes bore into his, not once realizing there had been others in my presences.

"Who are you Boy!" i snarled

Instead of him answering i heard a voice that made me back down in fear.

"HOW DARE YOU ARTEMIS!" boomed none other then the one and only king of the sea...Lord Poseidon.


	16. Chapter 16

**_"I_**'m friends with the monster that's under my bed

Get along with the voices inside of my head  
You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath  
And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy"-EMINEM

** The Monster Lyrics (ft. Rihanna)**

_**Authors note ;**__ I thought i would clear up some confusion okay . Percy is twelve , this is happening around the time of the lighting thief, with change , Thalia never became a pine tree she is 13 in my story, Luke was 15 but he scarfed himself to get the girls to camp, Claire La Rue now 12 ,Short for our favorite war gods daughter was on the run with Luke and Thalia and Annabeth , She had been the same age as Annabeth is 12and like the daughter of Athena she loved Luke . _

_**Then: **__M__**y silver eyes bore into his, not once realizing there had been others in my presences.**_

_** "Who are you Boy!" i snarled **_

_**Instead of him answering i heard a voice that made me back down in fear.**_

_** "HOW DARE YOU ARTEMIS!" boomed none other then the one and only king of the sea...Lord Poseidon.**_

_** NOW: **_

__ After the water shout at the freakishly scary twelve year old looking woman with silver eyes. I had a feeling that i was going to get another arrow shot at myself, by that arrow trigger happy girl. However the man that had been siting next to me looked angered after she demanded to know my name.

To be quite frank though after she did that the man who had been calm just a few seconds ago, now looked ready to take on a hurricane and win. Hurricanes?Okay where did that come from? Must be my mind working on its own again.

_"HOW DARE YOU ARTEMIS!" boomed _ the mans voice at the girl.

I was shocked out of my thoughts when i heard that name. She was one of the story's Sally loved to tell me about. if i was correct she was...oh no ...she was the man hating goddess of the hunt which meant she was trying to either option **A,** kill me for just being born a boy, or **B.** Which i found the worst off of the two possible reasons for her to shoot an arrow at me, was that maybe she was sent to hunt a monster and since there was a freaking arrow in my shoulder right now...I was the monster she was hunting.

I looked at Artemis who was locked in a silent argument it seemed with the man who if i was right was Poseidon lord of the sea... My father.

I got off the makeshift bed they'd had me in and walked over to the to gods who looked like they wanted to strangler each other.

Gathering enough courage since my wolf side was abnormally silent for once. I steeled my nerves and went to break up a fight that might come from the two gods. Even if one did just impale my shoulder with a silver freaking arrow.

The two were in such a deep argument that when i tapped Poseidon on the arm he still hadn't noticed me.

_How am i supposed to get their attention off of each of them if tapping wont work? _ I thought to myself.

_**"Use the Wild" Reds voice whispered in my head .**_

I almost yelped when i heard her voice...

Gods i'm missing her so much that now i am hearing her voice. However what she just said was true . i would have a better chance to grab their attention if they noticed a wolf suddenly in a room. This caused me to smile , even if from the beyond my Red was looking out for me.

Focusing on my wild side, i connected to the other part of myself...my wolf. As soon as my body changed into that of my wolf, i stood up on four legs and gave a loud growling sound to get their attention.

Both turned around with different emotions on their faces.

"I knew he was a monsters!" Yelled a very trigger happy goddess of the hunt.

Poseidon looked at me in what one would call Hope and maybe fatherly love?


	17. Chapter 17

_**"**__And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_  
_When everything's meant to be broken_  
_I just want you to know who I am_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_  
_Or the moment of truth in your lies_  
_When everything feels like the movies_  
_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive"- Goo Goo Dolls - Iris Lyrics _

** Percy's pov (Then )**

Focusing on my wild side, i connected to the other part of myself...my wolf. As soon as my body changed into that of my wolf, i stood up on four legs and gave a loud growling sound to get their attention.

Both turned around with different emotions on their faces.

"I knew he was a monsters!" Yelled a very trigger happy goddess of the hunt.

Poseidon looked at me in what one would call Hope and maybe fatherly love?

**Percy's pov (Now)**

Now what happened next was and shall be forever in all aspect's blamed on the wolf in me.

When Artemis said the word monster I may have cocked my head to one side in a goofy matter as if saying _**"monster where i see no monster?" **_ But then it could have been chocked down to me looking like i was trying to look around her with my over big wolf like tongue hanging out of my mouth. Looking back now , and seeing that i am a male and well she was a man hating goddess well...that distraction probably wasn't a good idea. seeing she was sending death glares at me.

However my fa- i mean Poseidon -**_he cant be the guy i saw in my dream...can he?_**- looked like he was trying real hard not to laugh at me. However he failed horrible and started laughing so hard he was clutching his sides.

"Men" Artemis said in disgust .

I knew she was talking about him and well for some odd reason i growled at here for making that comment. Which was strange since i only did that for my Red and Sally.

"Did you just growl at me mutt!" she snarled at me.

Now being the either brave or stupid guy i am take your pick I changed back fully clothed mind you. I looked the goddess in the eyes never wavering as i spoke.

"Yup and for your information i am not a mutt! I am a boy there is a difference!" I said bluntly with a gaping man in a wheel-chair and a shocked god of the sea looking at me since i talked for the first time .

_"Ha they must of thought i couldn't talk, well i was passed out for a while so maybe that didn't help out with my case, plus if i'm right they probably thought me some kind of monster so maybe they thought i couldn't speak" _ I thought to myself as they continued to gap, of fume like the man hater was doing as of right now.

"Who are you Mutt" Artemis said clearly not getting the concept of what I had just said.

"Why should i tell you?" i said dryly.

Clearly it pissed her off as seeing as she took out her bow and pointed it at me.

"I will ask one more time werewolf...Who are you?"

Now I've never been the kind of guy to get anger and well hit a women , but i was close enough to that point where i wanted to smack the hater out of her! however i kept my cool.

"Percy Angelo Jackson don't ask i why my middle name is angle when i was adopted my adopted mum had this idea that i was a angle in wolfs clothing." I said smiling remembering Sally..".**_I will find you."_**_ I thought to myself ._

As soon as i finished announcing who i was the god of the sea ran to me engulfing me in a bone crushing embracing hug.

"Cant...breath...let...go ...please" I manged to wheezed out.

Poseidon reluctantly let go of me, thank the gods.

"Your alive!" he said as if he couldn't believe it.

I was puzzled, yet it seems i wasn't the only one.

"What do you mean he's alive?" asked the man who had been quite for some time sitting in his wheelchair watching everything that happened with interest.

"yes lord Poseidon what do you mean?" Said Artemis, while glaring at me.

"I guess its time. Twelve years ago I fell in love with a very special woman after my late wife had faded. It had been unexpected to fall for her seeing as she is now the mother of Rome." - at this the two other adults gasped and looked at me as if getting something that didn't. " few months latter we had a son born. He seemed to take on his mothers and mine looks combined it seems, but as we laid him down to bed the night of his birth he went missing." Poseidon finished looking at me.

"Have you ever found him?" i asked for some reason.

This must have sounded stupid because i earned a whack on the back of my head . I turned around to see who had smacked my head , only to find a plant that looked oddly like that one would consider a wine bearing fruit vine.

"You idiot he was talking about you" said a slurry voice of a man kneeling next to a mini frig.

"Mr.D your restriction's mind you" said the wheelchair guy.

"Just this once Chiron?" asked the one called Mr.D

"No i fear your fathers wrath on my campers" Chiron not wheelchair guy , man i have to remember that.

"fine" was the only reply heard from a sad sounding Mr.D.

I looked back at the god of the sea.

"So you're my father?" i asked a bit shocked.

"Yes son, but i must ask what happened to you your sent is that of a demigod?" He asked

"Demigod? i was told i was born this way.. My mu- I mean Sally found me on her doorstep with my blanket" _** - my face went red at the mention of the blanket i had folded in my back pants pocket. For the love of me i would never understand how it fit in my pants pocket, but seeing as it was the only thing from my parents i had since i was small i kept it with me-.**_ "And she found a bottle with some kind of liquid i guess . That's what Sally Jackson my adoptive mum told me. " i finished

After i said that i saw my father's eyes flash with anger.

"The Fates!" he said in an anger tone. "why would they do this to him!"

It was after he said that i got the impression that i was maybe no longer wanted since i guess considering who my mother was. It seemed i was born a god and now by what i put together i was half mortal half god meaning demigod. So i ran out of that building away from his disapproving thought about me i was sure he was having, and if by total luck or fate I ran into a red headed girl with a tall muscular build and dazzling reddish brown eyes. However i also managed to make both of us fall to the ground.

"I'm soo sorry" i said getting of the ground and went to help the girl up, but instead of getting the chance to help her i was knocked back down by said girl.

"Watch were you going Punk!" she snarled at me. For some strange and ungodly reason i thought it was cute, thus the reason i started to silently laugh.

"Whats so funny newbie?" she said clearly aggravated.

I sent my hands in the air in a form of surrender, while fighting the urge to lay flat on the ground as a wolf saying "Nothing!" .

She stared at me a minuted longer looking me over, as if she was analyzing me.

"For a newbie you don't look weak so i'll give you a Waring which i nervier do, so count yourself lucky Punk. Don't cross the Area's cabin and maybe you won't get creamed on you days here." With that she left , only to glace back at me once.

I was left there dumbfounded and maybe love-struck? She reminded me somewhat of red with her hair , but she had this authority around her...ok maybe i have a crush on her , but i knew if my suspicions was right with my father i wouldn't be here long enough to get to know her. So out of instinct I headed to the lake that i saw earlier.

Not knowing how complicated my life was about to become .


	18. Chapter 18

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**"Old wounds will fade but the feeling never goes away"- vixen1994**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

** After Percy's abrupt leave from the big house **

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

It was all but silent as soon as the long lost son left in a haste after his fathers outburst of how cruel the Fates were for dooming his, and Lupa's now as it would seem Demigod son. The four immortal figures were at a loss for words at the revelation that had befouled before them.

Chiron's face had an expression closed to that of what humans would call shocked, yet worried at what this might mean.

The man hater, known as Artemis had a unreadable expression written on her 12 year old face. She was told to hunt down a monster by her father, yet she had a feeling that this god-ling turned demigod was no monster. Thus she was pondering over what her annoying brother had asked of her earlier on in the day. She had thought nothing of it, however as if now she wasn't so sure that even if she could pull caging the kid. That she would would live long enough to see the next eon. Since she knew her uncle far to well when it came to his children.

Poseidon on the other hand was trying real hard to get his emotional turmoil state under control. After so long of searching for his lost one, and for the time he'd been looking for his son the boy had been Kronos knows where. Furthermost on the irritating part, was the fact that the Fates had known what had been done, and that his son was now half mortal! As painstaking as it was to think positive he knew that he should go forth and find his Lupa to tell her of the news. So without another spoken word The god of the sea's flashed away to find his love.

After all this was said and done this left only the drunken wine god. Who was sitting on the porch muttering how life at this gods forsaken camp was about to change.

...Little did he know that he was for once right.


	19. Chapter 19

Thalia pov

You know life as a demigod can be a real pain in the rear end at times. For example take right now for instances. I was with Grover and Annie lounging at the docks for some strange reason trying to explain the importance of Green Day to everyday life to a music challenged daughter of Athena, who had the audacity to even say that Miley Cyrus was a important figure in the art of the reason for why Grover a sayder had to try to pull me backwards sensing a fight on the horizon.

"Annabeth really did you have to go as far and say that Green day was a bad influence and that the band had a self esteem disorder!" Said a struggling Grover as he tried to hold me back.

"Well its the truth!" Annabeth said glaring at me as I returned the favor in her direction.

"Whatever Annie" I said shrugging off Grover and stormed off in the direction of the lake to cool off.

Now most would think that for a child of Zeus water would be unfriendly territory, which if Uncle P didn't like you then maybe it would, however i was on somewhat good terms with the god of the sea's so i came out her to as on would say' cool off' . The lake was one of the few places besides the wood's near the Artemis cabin that i felt at peace at depending on my mood.

As usual thought as i made my way to the spot at the lake i noticed that i was the only one here. "Figures and all being the only child of the big three at camp, kids still tend to stray clear when they noticed that I'm mad"

I sighed. Just once i wish that i wasn't the only one here that was a child of the big three. As i was pacing the sandy shoreline of the lake, i was distracted in deep thought that i never noticed that a figure was running in my direction. That is until i was laying in the water soaking Hades wet.

"What the Hades is wrong with you dipshit!" I snarled hating the feeling of taking an unplanned swim.

"Surry didn't see ya there" said a deep male voice that seemed to stutter with his words.

I looked up to see a kid around my age, the guy had a deep tan like he's lived in the open all his life, black hair that was as dark as mine, but what caught my attention was his animal like facial features. Instead of looking like a acne infested teenager, his godlike facial features where narrowed at a feet the Dove children would consider ...Sexy and appealing to many. yet his green eyes that seemed to hold a tint of flecks of silver had a hunting look of something untamed making him look wild.

"Who are you?" I asked forgetting that i was drenched in lake water. The green eyed boy looked at the ground then back at me.

"Names Percy Jackson" he said with a deep yet husky voice for his age.

"Well I'm Thalia Grace, but if you ever call me by my last name i will make sure your hair will stick up from the static, and you will be sporting a new Lighting like look clear?" I said in a playful yet demanding voice.

"Sure " He said and started for the forest that held some monsters in it at times .

"Hey where in the ever loving Hades are you going?" I yelled following him. He gave me a duh look . I gulped this guy was asking for a death wish, since by the looks of it he didn't have a freaking weapon to defend himself from attacks threat might come if we went in that forest.

"The forest " He said and kept walking avoiding my warring's i shot after he said that. As he disappeared into the ticket of the forest i had a feeling that i should follow him. So against my better judgment i followed the wild boy. Not knowing the Hades of ride i was going to embark on down the road..


	20. Chapter 20

** REVIEW WHATEVER NO HATE HATER JUST GONNA HATE READ IF YOU WANT THIS IS A LINE BREAKER OF EPIC STANDARDS!**

**Morning wake up just the same... I'm just your average ordinary day superhero ... Trying to save the world but never really sure ...**

**REVIEW PM LIKE IDK IDC READ IF YOU WANT OIE VAY ! **

Deep within the woods the sound of a lone wolf's howls broke the silence of the quiet evenings peaceful air , within the distance: her cries could be heard. To the average ear of the most random and ignorant mortals that would pass by in the area, it would sound as if an annoying dog had gotten free of its owners and was barking after some small animal. Yet this is no dog of ordinary standards: No... This was lupa mother of Rome , Roman goddess of wolves and the mother of the lost one ...


	21. Chapter 21

**OXOXXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**I know you're somewhere out there someone farawayI want you back I need you back... talking to the moon **

**XOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXXOOXXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXXXOXOOXOXOX**

At first he had no idea as to why he was running, or even where he was running to at all those years ago. However for some strange reason ever since he left cabin few minutes ago he felt what a powerful will that pulled him towards the wild. Almost as if someone was calling to him .

It was like that time it was so strong he felt like he couldn't deny it but stayed by Sally Jackson's side , since she was the only person besides his Red that had made him feel loved . So he'd kept pushing forward despite the girls. Seem to have an electrifying personality that he ran into earlier yelling for him to slow down and stop. Like hell he would its been so long since you been able to feel this tugging and longing sensation.

So Percy ran faster to meet the almost like the animal-like desire to see it his goal as it would seem Met. Percy came to a clearing filled grassy landscape. If you had to guess Percy assumed it was summer well near nighttime ,which is weird considering it was just like earlier. Just then the girl came thundering behind him ,and nearly knocking him off his feet . She was clearly panting and seemed out to breath.

"what's the big I-" she never got to finish her statement . As a big lumbering yet slim looking grey wolf made Its way out of the forest that lay ahead of them.

The wolf's silver eyes where glued on the boy next to her . Which happen to be Percy.

" um if you have a weapon advise you take it out right now" said Thalia going to take hers out only to be stopped by Percy's hand on her arm.

"that wont be necessary I have a feeling she won't hurt us" Percy said as he stepped forward getting closer to the gray wolf. "

"Are you mental!" screeched Thalia , " Do you even value your life to trust-" Thalia stopped mid-sentence to the sound of bones cracking and shifting? In Flash in the place that once the boy with raven black hair now stood the proud wolf black as night Itself, and sea Green striping running down his face and silver ascending sending in other parts of his body.

If the wolf could smile it would seem how can I know that we're in large for giving her the biggest smile known to man all the while leaving a very shallow shock daughter of Zeus.

To be continued. ...


End file.
